Computing devices and communication networks may be utilized to exchange information. In a computing application, a computing device may request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device may utilize a browser application to request a network page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device may be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device may be referred to as a content provider.
From the perspective of a user utilizing a client device, a user experience may be described at least partially in terms of the performance and latencies associated with obtaining network content over a communication network, such as obtaining a network page, processing embedded resource identifiers, generating requests to obtain embedded resources, and rendering content on the client computing device. Latencies and performance limitations of the above processes may diminish the user experience. Additionally, latencies and inefficiencies may be particularly apparent on computing devices with limited resources, such as limited processing power, limited memory or limited network connectivity such as netbooks, tablets, smartphones, and the like.